One-Minute Melee: Lord Hater VS Dr Nefarious
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Arriving in the planet of Florana, Lord Hater and his minions are off to search for an ancient treasure and maybe conquer the planet in the process... but when Dr. Nefarious comes in, wanting to take the planet for his own, things get messy! Who will became the Universe's Greatest Villain OR the Greatest in the Galaxy? Based off ScrewAttack's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Wander Over Yonder, which belongs to Disney, or Ratchet and Clank, which belongs to Insomniac Games! I also don't own the concept of One Minute Melee, which belongs to ScrewAttack!

And here's the next One-Minute Melee! Hope you guys like it! Enjoy!

* * *

 **One-Minute Melee!  
Where research means nothing when you just want to watch two people fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! And NO research!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Florana)**

Inside the deep jungles of the planet Florana, a spaceship shaped like a skull came in as the mouth of the skull opened up and rolled out its tongue. All of a sudden, a lot of walking eyeballs with hands, feet and black suits with hats that had lightning bolts sticking out.

"Keep your eye out, Watchdogs!" The lead eyeball, with the same suit, only with a hat with a bigger lightning bolt to signify his position on the ship. "The sooner we get that treasure and claim the planet as ours, the sooner we can go back to conquering planets."

The eyeball, known as Commander Peepers, sighed as he tapped his foot impatiently, but he knew that the Watchdogs were making every attempt to leave no stone unturned.

"PEEPERS, I'M BORED OF THIS ALREADY!"

Commander Peepers sighed as he turned to his commander and leader, Lord Hater. Lord Hater was a skeleton man with a red and purple cloak with lightning rods coming out of the top of his cloak, and lightning rod gloves. The skeleton man sighed as he was sitting down.

"Sir, I know we're going a little slow, but we need to get all of the planets of this galaxy so that you'll be back in the running in the Galactic Villain Leaderboard!" Peepers frowned. "Don't you want to be the "Greatest In the Galaxy"?"

That got Lord Hater's attention as he said, "I do, I do!"

"Then we need to make a good base and take over this planet before somebody else takes it!" Peepers frowned. "Sir, please, I know you're bored, but let's just conquer this planet, okay?"

Lord Hater groaned in boredom.

Peepers sighed as he said, "There's also a treasure hidden deep somewhere in this forest..."

"I'm in!" Lord Hater perked up as he ran out. "All right, you Watchdogs, leave no tree or stone unturned! The sooner we get to this treasure, the bett- what is that?"

Peepers paused as he and the other Watchdogs looked up to see another ship. "It... seems to be another... ship!"

"Attention, Lord Hater!" A scratchy robot voice called from below the ship that sounded like it came from a PA system. "You are trespassing on this planet that I'm ABOUT to conquer!"

"Uh, I don't know where you came from, but I'm pretty sure we saw this planet first, so therefore, it's my planet. Yeah." Hater frowned as he crossed his arms.

"WHAT? It's MY planet! Or, it will be when I conquer the world!" The robotic voice yelled.

"Why don't you show your little face and tell it straight to me!" Hater growled.

"Fine! Lawrence!" The robotic voice called.

"Is this important, sir? I do have to get the laundry out." Another robotic voice came out of the PA system, though it sounded more like a butler's voice.

"Yes, Lawrence! Teleport me down there, now!" The robotic voice called.

"Of course, sir." The robotic butler's voice was heard as Hater, Peepers and the Watchdogs just waited.

All of a sudden, a robotic body without a head appeared as the robotic body felt around the head. Hater and Peepers just raised their invisible eyebrows in curiosity at the purple lanky robot body.

"LAWRENCE! YOU FORGOT TO TELEPORT MY HEAD!" The robotic voice was heard as the robot body was mimicking something as if yelling at something.

"My apologies, sir." The robotic butler's voice was heard as a grey robotic head with a green dome on top with gears operating got teleported in and attached itself to the robotic body.

"That's better!" The robot said as he turned.

"Who are you?" Lord Hater asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"My name is Dr. Nefarious and I am what people would call... the Universe's Greatest Villain!" Nefarious smirked.

"Uh, is that anything like being the 'Greatest in the Galaxy', because that's sort of my thing." Lord Hater said in boredom.

Nefarious growled as he crossed his arms. "How dare you? You're no villain, you're a man... skeleton... like... child."

"OH YEAH? YOU LISTEN HERE, YOU DUMB ROBOT! NOBODY TAKES THE PLANET I'M ABOUT TO CONQUER, YOU HEAR ME?" Lord Hater growled as he started to glow.

"Seriously, this is my-" Dr. Nefarious started... before sighing. "Fine. You want a battle, you got it!"

Nefarious's feet then turned into boosters as they started to lift themselves up.

"Oh boy, I can't watch..." Peepers said as he and the Watchdogs backed away.

 **WHO'S THE GREATEST VILLAIN IN THE GALAXY... OR UNIVERSE?  
ENGAGE!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Lord Hater roared as he started using his lightning bolt powers to slow Nefarious down. Nefarious frowned as he started to run up and claw Lord Hater with his claws for hands.

"Ouch!" Lord Hater whined. "That really hurt!"

Nefarious frowned as he said, "Do you really know who you're up against? After all... I can easily do this!"

Nefarious then used some lasers as Hater yelped and ducked as the Watchdogs saw it demolish a tree to ashes.

Peepers, watching this, yelped. "Uh-oh... this could be a serious threat."

Hater frowned as he started to make his hands glow to use his own lasers. Nefarious frowned as he used his own lasers to block attempts.

"Oh, it's on now!" Nefarious frowned as he started to fly.

 **(50 Seconds)**

"You think you can get away with this?" Lord Hater growled as he kept using his lightning hands to try to shoot down Nefarious.

Nefarious rolled his eyes as he started to shoot straight to the ground, making Lord Hater yelp as he started to dance.

"Please, is this the best you can do?" Nefarious laughed as Hater tried to dance around the laser beams. Nefarious laughed. "I can do this all day!"

Hater growled as he decided to turn to Peepers. "Peepers, get the H.A.T.E.R.V.! I want to get on his level!"

"Right away, sir!" Peepers called as he ran in the ship.

Hater frowned as he tried to shoot Nefarious down, but to no avail. Nefarious could only keep laughing at him.

 **(40 Seconds)**

All of a sudden, a red car like structure with Hater's face on it came out as Peepers jumped out. "All yours, sir!"

 ** _COMMANDER PEEPERS!_**

Hater smirked as he hopped into the H.A.T.E.R.V., and pushed a button. "Flight mode!"

Hater waited as Nefarious just stared. "Er... just a sec!"

Hater then got out of the car and pulled out the propellers, then pulled the tab to activate the propellers, which took about a few seconds as he grunted in annoyance. Nefarious rolled his eyes once Hater got the helicopter to work, but kept shooting and missing, just so it would be fair.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Nefarious frowned as he noticed Hater's H.A.T.E.R.V. only floated to the ground.

"Hold on..." Hater frowned as he used the fists attached to the car to get himself bouncing up on Nefarious' level. "HA HA! NOW WE'RE ON EVEN GROUND! PREPARE FOR PIZZA SHOOTER!"

"Pizza what?" Nefarious blinked as Hater pushed a button on the H.A.T.E.R.V., as the skull mouth opened and a pepperoni pizza with cheese was shot right on Neafarious' gears as he was electrocuted due to the hot cheese and sauce.

Nefarious then fell down as Hater landed.

"UGH, you deactivated my flight!" Nefarious growled.

"Just what I wanted to hear..." Hater smirked as he started using his lightning again.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Nefarious frowned as he started to use his weapons to knock away Hater's lightning blasts.

"Fool! You think you're winning? I haven't even begun to show my true power!" Dr. Nefarious laughed as he started shooting more lasers from his guns, only for Hater to activate his shields to protect himself.

"Oh, really? You're the fool if you think you could beat the Greatest in the Galaxy!" Hater growled.

"Ugh, just shut up!" Nefarious said as he started to shoot Hater's shield.

"What was that?" Hater said as he lifted the shield down, only for one of the blasts to hit Hater.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Hater frowned as he got up, Nefarious growling.

"You know what?" Hater said as he started using his lightning bolts. "I'm getting cheesed off, and you worn out your welcome!"

Nefarious shot another laser blast as Hater blocked it. "Let's settle this once and for all!"

Hater growled as the two went into a stance.

"Oh, this is so good!" Peepers smiled.

 **(5...)**

Hater screamed as he started to charge.

 **(4...)**

Nefarious did a scream as he began to charge.

 **(3...)**

At this point, the Watchdogs were finishing up their popcorn.

 **(2...)**

Nefarious and Hater came face to face and raised a fist.

 **(1...)**

Hater and Nefarious were about to punch each other when...

Nefarious suddenly stopped and glitched out, leaving the timer at 1 second as Hater stopped.

 _"Oh, Janice! My life is nothing without you! Please don't leave me!"_ A romantic male voice spoke out through the frozen Nefarious as Hater and the Watchdogs just stared in shock and confusion.

 _"I'm sorry, Lance, but my heart belongs to another..."_ A romantic female voice said as Hater blinked, waving his arm in front of Nefarious.

"Uh... is he okay?" Hater asked as Peepers examined him.

"I think he glitched out." Peepers said.

"Oh... so, I win?" Hater asked.

"I... guess?" Peepers asked.

 ** _K...O?_**

"I think as long as we leave him like this, we'll just take over the planet..." Peepers said.

Lord Hater shrugged as he said, "Good enough for me!"

Lord Hater nodded as he turned around, Dr. Nefarious had teleported out (due to his butler Lawrence) as Lord Hater looked around. "Hmmm... now that leaves the question on where the treasure I-"

"Hey-a, Hater! Is that you?"

"Oh no..." Peepers squeaked as Hater's eye began to twitch.

Hater then turned to see an orange furred creature with a green hat, star attached named Wander walking by. "YOU?"

"Hi, Hater! Me and Sylvia were just about to explore this planet, Sylvia wanted to explore because of the treasure, but me?" Wander smiled as he pulled out a camera. "Just wanted some photos. Well, later, Hater!"

Wander smiled as he walked out. Hater screamed in frustration as he started to chase after Wander.

Peepers sighed as he sat down. "Why do we bother coming to random planets that Wander will randomly be on... it's like we have a tracking device on us or something!"

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _LORD HATER_**

* * *

And that's all for this One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it! Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
